memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Sherry Hitch
|birthplace = Boone County, Indiana, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |awards = 2 Emmy Award nominations |roles = Digital Effects Artist |image2 = Foundation Imaging employees.jpg |caption2 = ...with (sitting right) the staff of Foundation Imaging }} Sherry Lynn Hitch , on occasion credited as "Sherry L. Hitch", is a visual effects artist who worked, while employed at Foundation Imaging, as digital compositor on , and . Aside from the television franchise, she has lent her talents to four . She, as digital compositing and cleanup artist, was part of Foundation Imaging's team that worked on the director's cut DVD release of . Upon closure of Foundation Imaging in 2001, directly after the work on The Director's Edition was completed, Hitch followed many of her former co-workers for a very short spell at Eden FX, garnering the "additional 3D matte elements"-credit for , but left immediately afterwards, opting instead to join Pixel Magic. Further Star Trek credits included, as part of Industrial Light & Magic, Digital Compositing on , and being a Lead Artist for . 1999 was a particular fruitful year for Hitch, as her work on Star Trek earned her two Emmy Award nominations for the Voyager fifth season episode , and the Deep Space Nine final episode . Career outside Star Trek Sherry Hitch started out in the motion picture industry in 1992 as an intern on the long running television series The Young and the Restless, before landing her first professional job at newly formed Foundation Imaging, where she became one of the earliest employees of the fledgling effects company. At that company, she, beside her work on Star Trek, has worked as digital compositor/compositing animator on the television series Babylon 5 (1995-1996), Hypernauts (1996), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, You Wish, Mystic NIghts of Tir Na Nog, Providence, Roughnecks: The Starship Troopers Chronicles, and Dawson's Creek (2000). Film credits as digital artist include the comedy Santa with Muscles (1996, with Mike Donahue), the action thriller The Jackal (1997, with Syd Dutton, Mark Kenaston, Kevin McIlwain, Richard Patterson, Mark Sawicki, Emile Edwin Smith, Catherine Sudolcan, Bill Taylor, Ron Thornton, Mike Wassel, David S. Williams, Jr., Rob Bonchune, and Kevin Quattro), the animated film SuZero (1998), the short science fiction film Today's Life (2000), the action comedy The Specials (2000), and the fantasy film Shu shan zheng zhuan (2001). As part of the production team of the company Pixel Magic she worked on David Richard Ellis's horror sequel Final Destination 2 (2003), the comic adaptation Daredevil (2003), the action film The Extreme Team (2003), and the action comedy Agent Cody Banks (2003). In 2002 Hitch was part of the visual effects team that earned her another Emmy Award nomination for "Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Miniseries, Movie or a Special" for the television thriller Superfire, along with fellow Star Trek alumni and former Foundation co-workers Ron Thornton, John Allardice, Jonathan Rothbart, and Lee Stringer. Since 2003 she is working for ILM as digital artist/digital compositor. Her work for ILM can be seen on films such as 's action adventure Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003), 's war drama Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003), the fantasy film Van Helsing (2004), the science fiction prequel The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), the science fiction film Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow (2004), ' science fiction film Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith (2005), 's science fiction remake War of the Worlds (2005), the fantasy film The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005), the fantasy sequel Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006), the fantasy comedy Evan Almighty (2007), 's action sequel Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008), 's science fiction film Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009), 's science fiction blockbuster Avatar (2009), and more recently on the fantasy adventure The Last Airbender (2010). Emmy Awards Hitch received as Digital Compositor/CGI Artist the following Emmy Award nominations in the category "Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series": * for , shared with David Lombardi, Kevin P. Bouchez, Adam Howard, Greg Rainoff, Adam Buckner, Arthur J. Codron, Judy Elkins, Dan Curry, Steve Fong, Don Greenberg, Paul Hill, Davy T. Nethercutt, Robert Bonchune, Gary Hutzel, David Stipes, Paul Maples, Gary Monak, and Larry Younger * for , shared with John Allardice, Eric Chauvin, Arthur J. Codron, Dan Curry, Don Greenberg, Robert Bonchune, Greg Rainoff, Mitch Suskin, John Teska, and Ron Thornton External link * Category:Special and Visual effects staff Category:ILM production staff Category:Emmy Award nominees